kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Oren Pierre Alfonzo
, formerly known as , is an effeminate and muscular man. An ex-military soldier and owner of , a pastry shop in Zawame who transforms into . He uses the Durian Lockseed. Character History Past According to Mai Takatsukasa of Team Gaim, Oren has been trained as a patisserie and gained a citizenship in France for 10 years and even won the Coup de Monde. He achieved the Relais Desserts grade. However, he also is secretly a former soldier with a high rank. Turning down Kota's job offering and debut as Bravo When Kota tries to apply for a job in his shop, Oren teases him for his birthday, January 30, due to his dislike of people with Aquarius horoscopes and for Kota being a pretty boy with no style, thus he didn't grant Kota a job in his shop. He confiscated a Sengoku Driver and a Durian Lockseed from Team Red Hot for being loud in his shop as they celebrate their chance in obtaining a Driver to compete against the other Armored Rider Teams, Gaim and Baron. After watching the previous battle of the Team Gaim Riders and the rivaling team Riders, he decides to put the belt to use. He later chases Ryoji Hase and Hideyasu Jonouchi to test his abilities as Bravo. Challenging All Beat Rider Players After Oren defeated Ryoji and Hideyasu, and being interviewed with Beat Rider Hotline, he announced that he would hunt every Beat Rider Players to show them what a fight is supposed to be like. By watching him do as he pleased, Kaito sees Oren as a stronger opponent, but also despises him like Kota is and challenged him. However, even with the helped from three summoned Inves, Kaito lost the fight and his Banana Lockseed was confiscated. But, by looking how spirited Kaito was, Oren decided to return the Lockseed and hoped to challenge him again someday. Next, Oren interrupted Team Gaim's dancing and challenged Mitsuzane. Kota felt annoyed and told him that it would be Kota and Mitsuzane that would fight him. In battle, Kota and Mitsuzane stood no chance of winning the fight. To make the battle more interesting, Oren used all the Lockseeds he confiscated to summon Inves. He then threw all the activated Lockseeds down, causing the massive amount of Inves to go berserk and attack bystanders. Not only Kota and Mitsuzane had a trouble battling vast amount Inveses, Oren tried to control the Inveses, but he knew nothing about how to use the Lockseeds, and since he had thrown them down instead of holding them, it was impossible. Mitsuzane gave Kota the Suika Lockseed he took from Takatora and Oren thought that Kota was squished when the massive Arms landed on Kota, as did everyone else. However, Kota showed that he was able to use Suika Arms and defeated all the Inves. Oren fought Kota, but was defeated easily due the power difference. After Kota later defeated the Evolved Inves, Oren was still insisting on challenging them, until his watch's alarm went off and realized that he had to go back to work and said that the battle was not over and ran off. In the end later, it was revealed that he, as Bravo, made a photoshot for his words to people. Personality Though Oren is flamboyant and effeminate, in reality, he is a man with a military background and has a lethal cocktail of having sadistic and homicidal tendencies, as shown when he transformed and almost attacked Team Gaim when he was annoyed by them. Due to this, it makes him almost as dangerous as Zangetsu. He also tends to use a French accent, and sometimes uses French words in his speech. He also seems to dislike people born under the astrological sign of Aquarius, signifying he reads horoscopes. He also sees Baron as a worthy opponent as he gave back Kaito's Banana Lockseed to him so that he could train to become stronger. But still, since he is not a Beat Rider, he never learned some vital information about the Inves. Because of this lack of information, he was inspired by Kaito summoning the Inves in spite of already having transformed into Baron, and in an Armored Rider battle against Gaim and Ryugen, Oren threw down activated Lockseeds, causing him to lose control all of his Inves. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Bravo's forms are called . - Durian= Durian Arms *'Height': 210 cm. *'Weight': 125 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.4 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Bravo's default dark green form. Accesses through the Durian Lockseed, this form's personal weapons are the Duri Noko. This form debuts in episode 6. Out of all the Armored Riders' main forms, Bravo's is the strongest. As shown, his punching and kicking power were even more powerful than Zangetsu's. Also, his jumping height is only 1 m shorter than Gaim and has the exact running speed with Gaim, despite his bulky armor. He even can lift metal scaffolding with nothing but his bare hands and is even seen somewhat keeping up with the Sakura Hurricane and Sukia Arms' Odama Mode, though he was somewhat exhausted from the long run. When Bravo activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he emits a wave of energy from the comb on his helmet, then swings his head around to slam the energy into his target. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Duri Noko - Bravo Durian Arms' personal weapons *Lockseeds - Gives access to Bravo's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 6: Durian Rider, Go to War! **Episode 7: Big Bang! Big Ball Watermelon Behind the scenes Portrayal Oren Pierre Alfonzo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Bravo, his suit actor is . Notes *Bravo is the second non-Beat Rider Armored Rider, with the first being Zangetsu. *Oren's use of French words in his speech is reminiscent of from . *Oren is the oldest Armored Rider in the series, being around 40 years old. Gallery Forms Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-12-03-19h55m18s179.png|Durian Arms References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival